


A love that will never grow old

by Vahly



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Het, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche questa volta è tornato più rilassato del solito, nonostante sia a mani vuote. Alma comincia ad essere stanca di tutto ciò, e sa perfettamente che il loro matrimonio sta affondando. Forse è per questo che fa finta di non vedere nonostante lei sappia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love that will never grow old

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Sono una povera psicopatica. Altrimenti non si spiega il fatto che scrivo slash sui pairing più assurdi e poi sul film gay più popolare degli ultimi tempi scrivo una het. O forse sarà la sindrome da Bastian Contrario...  
> Scritta per il _Festival del cocomero_ su Fanfic Italia. Il prompt era "pesca".
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi di Annie Prolux e di tutti gli aventi diritto.  
> Scrivendo su di loro, io non ci guadagno nulla.  
> Credits: Il titolo è una citazione: è lo stesso titolo di una delle canzoni della colonna sonora.

# 

A love that will never grow old

__

 

Anche questa volta è tornato più rilassato del solito, nonostante sia a mani vuote. Alma comincia ad essere stanca di tutto ciò, e sa perfettamente che il loro matrimonio sta affondando. Forse è per questo che fa finta di non vedere nonostante lei _sappia_. Eppure la sua mente è tormentata al pensiero di lui e quel Twist assieme: ci ha provato, davvero, a cancellare quel bacio dalla sua memoria. Ma è stato inutile.  
Così, mentre Ennis varca la soglia e la saluta, il suo sguardo va subito al cestino che l'uomo tiene in mano. Prima che partisse lei ci aveva messo dentro un biglietto, che recitava più o meno "porta dei bei pesciolini a me e alla bimba". Non ricordava esattamente le parole, ma sapeva bene che aveva dovuto farlo.  
"Fatto buona pesca?" gli domanda con aria innocente, e lui sorride apertamente. "È andata a meraviglia, abbiamo preso dei pesci enormi! Poi abbiamo mangiato tutto e ci siamo raccontati storielle da uomini."  
È talmente allegro da non rendersi conto dello sguardo di sua moglie, e del fatto che appena posa le proprie labbra sulle sue, lei si divincola con la scusa della bimba.

 

Più tardi, quella notte, Alma si ritrova a posare lo sguardo su quel cestino. Poi lo sfiora, ma non ha il coraggio di aprirlo: dentro di sé sa già che ritroverà tutto com'era prima che Ennis partisse.  
Sussulta quando quest'ultimo entra nella stanza, ed avvicinandosi le domanda incurante: "Che facevi?"  
"Nulla," risponde lei socchiudendo gli occhi al suo tocco. Ed in quel momento scorda del cestino e pensa che davvero non abbia importanza che tipo di pesci abbia preso suo marito: finché continuerà ad abbracciarla in quel modo, finché tornerà ogni volta da lei, allora andrà tutto bene.


End file.
